1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a removable container holding device, and in particular one for culinary utensils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Saucepans and casserole dishes with removable handles are known in themselves. One such removable holding device is described in French patent application FR 2 739 772.
It is designed for a container, in particular a culinary utensil, having a lateral wall or skirt with a curved rim.
The holding device comprises two clamp members mounted on a holding body and having one end with a shape complementary to the inside surface and the outside surface of a part of the skirt and of the curved rim of the container, respectively, and displacement means adapted to displace these members relative to each other between an open position and a closed position in which the ends of the members grip the skirt of the container. One of the members moves in translation relative to the holding body, the displacement means comprising a lever mounted on the holding body to pivot between a deployed position and a position retracted inside the holding body and a link blade extends between the lever and the mobile member and is adapted to displace the mobile member in translation when the lever pivots.
The above device includes locking means adapted to hold the members in the closed position relative to each other.
An unlocking button is provided on the pivoted lever. The holding body incorporates a recess. In the closed position the unlocking button is accommodated in this recess and passes through the holding body.
The user depresses the button with one finger to unlock the holding device.
To unlock the device it is therefore necessary to depress the unlocking button and to let go of the holding body of the device to enable the lever to pivot out of the holding body.
However, when the button is depressed with the thumb, the other fingers of the same hand are under the holding body and prevent the lever pivoting unless the user releases the pressure applied by the fingers to the holding body.
This manipulation is not always obvious to all users.
Furthermore, in the above prior art device, the unlocking button is fixed to the lever near its pivot axis and consequently a strong force is required to displace the lever.
An aim of the present invention is to remedy the above drawbacks and to propose a removable holding device that is simpler to unlock.